The Troop
by I.E.D.E
Summary: AU Humanized. Irina's just a normal girl who moved into Hamto Mansion to study. She soon realize that this isn't just a normal house and that there's a secret behind all of them, and also that these brothers aren't in a good relationship with each other. Will she ease the relationship between the brothers? Find Out
1. Chapter 1

The Troop

Chapter 1

**I hope you don't mind about making the main OC Korean again. I promise I won't in the next fic. And the Character Designs of humanized versions is on the profile with a link. It is based off on 10yrsy 's drawing on deviantArt. She drew humanized 2007 turtles so well!**

April waited. Wearing Purple tank top and short jeans, every man in the airport were staring at her. She always grabbed men's attention and she enjoyed it. But, not today. Today was the day her best friend's little sister was coming to America to study abroad. She was only concentrated on finding her rather than to think of a way to beat the crap out of anyone who flirt with her. April only saw her in pictures, and Oh My God, she was adorable. Well, that was 12 years ago but she can love her like she loved Irene.

April held up the panel high when people started to come out of the gateway. "Come on, where are you?" April said, peaking through the people in front of her. "Miss O'Neil?" She turned around and saw a short girl looking up at her. April is 5.6ft and the girl was about 5.3ft. "Yes, I am April O'Neil." April said, smiling. "Hello! I am Irina, you are Irene's friend, right? Thank you for letting me stay in your house while I'm here." Irina said, smiling. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling. April smiled. "Well, you are welcome but just to let you know that it's not my house you are staying, it's my boss's house. I live there so you are going to live there as well."

Irina tilted her head but nodded. "Okay. I understand." Irina didn't ask for more and just picked up her bags. "Is my stuffs there already? Bed, desk and…." April nodded. "Don't worry about it. Everything is fine." April said to the teenager as she guided her to her car.

"So, Irina, right?" April asked while driving to the downtown. "Yes." Irina answered, only one ear bud plugged into her ear. "What's your Korean name?" April asked, remembering her old friend's Korean name. "Your sister's was Ga Yeon. Such a pretty name." April smiled. "Ga Hee." Irina answered, staring out at the unfamiliar view. "What does that mean?" April glanced at the teen. "Female singer. But my name's real meaning is beautiful woman." Irina, still looking out the window, answered.

"Miss O'Neil?" Irina called, "You can call me April. Please, call me that. I don't like that 'Miss O'Neil' thing." Irina giggled. "April, where we stay, is it close to the school I'm going?" April sweatdropped, "Unfortunately, no. It's pretty far so you will have to wake up early. Besides, it's summer. Worry about your school problem later. Is this your first time going to American school?" Irina shook her head. "But I am bit worried." She said, looking at April. "Don't worry I will be a great help." Irina nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure you will. Irene told me that."

"Oh, and right now the guy named Donnie is in charge of the house. I thought you should know." April said. "How old is he?" Irina asked. "18, bit older than you." Irina nodded, "Is there anyone in that house younger than me?" Irina asked. April laughed, remembering that what Irene asked her for the first time was the age as well. "Mikey. He's 16. Really cute if you ask me." April said. "But why aren't you in charge of the house?" Irina asked, "Well, cause Donnie is my boss's son. That's why. Well I do help him but I will be out of the house most of the time so you will need to be close to him."

April drove to the port. "Port? Where are we going April?" Irina asked. "Where we are going, sweetheart is the island." April said, pointing at the ship boarded at the deck. Irina's mouth formed a small gap between her lips. "Just wait and see." April said as she drove into the ship and parked. "Let's go and enjoy the view!" April unbuckled her seatbelt and guided her up to the deck of the ship, which already took off.

Irina stared at the ocean. "Does this island have the school I'm going?" April shook her head. "The whole island belongs to our boss. I would love to have to get homeschooled by the teacher but since Irene told me to send you to a public school I will have to drive to you school every day." Irina didn't seem to be really excited about the news. "Well, that's not very welcoming. But thank you for letting me stay at your, I mean, your boss's house." Irina said.

The ship arrived at the deck of the island. "Are we going to walk there?" Irina asked. "Of course not, we are driving there." April said, grabbing Irina's hand and getting back to the parking lot in the boat.

The two drove about 5 minutes until Irina could see the mansion standing on the island. "Is that….?" "Yup. That's the Hamato Mansion." April said, smiling. "Hamato?" Irina asked. "Oh, you are not against Japan, right?" (A/N: Most of Koreans have grudge against Japan) "Not really." Irina said dully. "That's good. My boss is Japanese." Irina looked turned her head from the windows to April. "Excuse me? You never mentioned this to me or my sister." "Well, thought Irene wouldn't send you here if I tell her." Irina sighed. "You are right. Irene would never send me here, since now I'm under her protection." April smiled sadly, "I am for now. And you should trust me." Irina nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the chair.

As they arrived, April helped Irina carry her packages to the door. As it opened, Irina could see a typical mansion she saw in various movies, fireplace in the middle and two stairways next to it, leading to the second floor which was maisonette type. The floor was all white marble and the walls were all snow white with some golden decorations, making the whole place look luxurious.

"This is amazing." Irina said, her mouth forming a smile. "It sure is, let's go see your room." April said as she walked up the staircase on the right. April took her to the room on the corner, she could see the living room since the corridor was visible from the first floor with banister.

Irina opened the door and April left, telling her that she had to leave. So Irina took all of her bags to the room. It wasn't small. It looked like a small apartment. As soon as she entered the room, she could see her desk, facing the bed. Next to the desk was the entrance to the bathroom and the walls forming the entrance were the walls of the bathroom and her own walk-in closet. The entrance to the closet was facing the side of her bed. Between them were her book shelves, 3 of them, made out of oak, filled with books.

Irina saw small shelf right next to the door so she took her shoes off and put it there. She sat on the soft carpet and organized her shoes in the shelf and walked deeper into her new room. She put the bags in the closet and headed right to the bathroom. The bathroom was size of a normal bathroom. Tiles on the floor were white but the walls were light salmon colored. She washed her face, getting her shoulder-length brown hair wet. She sighed, not because she was tired but because she would have to live here, away from her home, for at least 4 years.

She changed her clothes to a short sleeved t-shirt and short jeans. She wore her slippers and walked out of the room to explore. The first destination was the first floor, of course. She headed down and went to the entrance on the left side of the hall. (The standard will be the front of the fireplace)

It was the kitchen and the dining room. The table, made of mahogany, had at least 10 chairs. Floor was made of pink tiles and the kitchen utensils were all red with silver edges. She opened the fridge, found practically nothing, reminded herself to buy a mini fridge to put in her room and headed out of the kitchen with an apple on her hand. She munched it while looking at the display closets surrounding the dining table. "Wow, April's boss must be very rich." Few displayed expensive looking sliver wares and by the window was a case with katana blade. "Well, Japanese is Japanese." She muttered.

She threw the core of the apple into a trashcan and headed out of the dining room and back into the main hall. She then spotted a door across the room. Between the two entrances of the living room, there was another door. On the door, which was white, had red paintings saying 'KEEP OUT'. Irina smirked. She opened the door and went down the stairways.

Irina could hear a voice speaking in a very annoyed tone. "Sir? Sir, sir!" Did you turn the computer on? Is it plugged it in? Yeah, that would probably help." Irina saw faint light coming out of the room and peaked in. She could see the whole room, a side of the wall covered with computer screens and hundreds of books all over the floor. In the middle was a man in ponytail with a headset on.

"No, I'm not playing hard to get! I'm telling you sir, it's not that kind of phone line!" he leaned back on his chair, definitely annoyed. "I'm not your enemy; I'm just Donnie, your friendly IT tech support, here to help you 24-hours a day sir-" He immediately sat up, "I, I'm sorry, Ma'am…." Irina giggled silently. 'So that guy must be Donnie.' She thought and watched him do the consultant thing. 'But he looks so young. How come he is in charge of the whole place?'

When Donnie was done with the call, he took the headset off and tossed it on the ground. "Damn…." He said and leaned back. He placed his palm on his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. He sat back up and saw a reflection of a girl on a blank screen. He sighed and turned the chair around to face the intruder. The girl flinched and stepped back a little. "Who are you?" Donnie asked as he picked up the bo staff from the floor. "I, um…" The girl backed up a bit as Donnie stood up and slowly walked toward her.

"Sorry, sorry. I moved here, I'm April's friend's little sister, and I was roaming around and found this place." The girl said really quickly. Donnie dropped the staff. This girl wasn't the enemy but that doesn't mean that he was not mad. "Didn't you see the sign on the door, Keep Out?" The girl made a nervous laugh. "Sorry, sorry, I will get out of here. Have your time alone!" Irina said and quickly ran up the staircase and exited the basement. Donnie stared at the back of the girl and pulled out his phone, dialing April's number.

Irina quietly closed the door and sighed. That was creepy. What she did, was that really wrong? She thought and was about to head to the living room. Soon the front door swung open and spun on the air. "Here's Mikey!" The boy said, spreading his arms. Irina sweat dropped and as the boy spotted Irina, he scratched back of his head. "Well at least today someone was listening today, for the first time." Mikey said as he walked up to Irina with skateboard. "Hey!" Mikey greeted. Irina waved her hand a little.

"I'm Mikey, and you are….?" The freckled boy asked. "Irina. April said I can live here so, yoroshiku onegaishimas." Mikey smiled. "That's practically the only Japanese I know and yeah, yoroshiku onegaishimas." Mikey said. Irina examined the boy, who had dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes, black hoodie and a cap. Typical skater boy. "April told me a lot about your sister. Irene? You are Asian, right?" Irina nodded, "Korean to be exact. And I thought your father would be Japanese but you are not."

"Well, me and my brothers are all adopted. Donnie and Leo are the only ones who are biologically related but they don't get along that well." Mikey said with a shrug. "How many brothers do you have?" Irina, hoping there won't be too much, asked. "I have three brothers. Leo, Donnie and Raph. Leo is not here since he went out 2 years ago. Along with Father so Donnie is in the control of the house along with April."

"And your brother Raph, where is he?" "Probably outside, flirting with a random girl or sleeping in his room." Mikey said as he guided Irina into the living room and threw himself on one of the couches. "This place used to be a real fun, but since Leo left and Father gone missing, it's used to be. Not anymore." Mikey said sadly as he turned the TV on. Irina didn't say anything but she just watched TV along with him.

Mikey turned the channel and the news was talking about the Night Watcher. Mikey's eyes started to sparkle. With a smile he looked like he was watching a football game. "I remember how that used to feel." Irina turned to Mikey. Mikey seemed to completely forgot about her, "Busting up crime syndcates, sure they had bunch of guns but they weren't like these guns!" Mikey stood up on the couch, showing off his well built muscles.

Irina blinked at him, "You fought with criminals?" Mikey then realized that she was there and immediately sat back. "Well, in video games, I mean. Donnie made me a 3D video game for fighting a crime. Vigilantee game." Mikey said really quickly and Donnie walked in, goggles on his head. "Mikey, those days are over." Donnie said with a sigh, Irina couldn't understand what they were talking about but decided to remain still.

Donnie sat next to Irina. "Look, I'm sorry about that. But I wasn't in a good mood and I don't like people coming into my room without permission. It's a bunch of lame excuses, right?" Irina shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have entered when it was saying 'Keep Out' but I just got really curious. Sorry." Mikey smiled at them. "Um, your pay?" Donnie asked and with a groan Mikey handed Donnie a bundle of cash. "Concentrate on your work Mikey." Donnie said with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, spoken a true has-been." Irina turned to see a bulky boy with spiky hair and piercings in his ears. "Well look who woke up. I suppose you think the Nightwatcher is some kind of a hero." Donnie said with a very annoyed tone. "Beats sitting around doing nothing while dirtbags run free." Raph said walking up to his older brother. "I think we should leave." Mikey said to Irina, who nodded.

Raph spotted her and walked up to her, "Who's this chick?" Irina frowned at him. "Raph, don't change the subject." Donnie said, standing up. Irina could see that Donnie was the tallest here. Herself being 154cm, Mikey about 173cm, Raph about 175cm, but Donnie was 183cm. Donnie looked down at his brother while Mikey took the girl's hand and ran up to the second floor.

**So what do you think about Irina?**

**I will continue on the next chapter. Was this short? Umm, please review!**

**I will put the map of the house and the characters' room design on my deviantArt, the link will be on my profile.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Troop

Chapter 2

_This font is Korean_

Mikey took Irina to her room. "Are they always like this?" Irina asked him. "Them? They didn't really got along well from the beginning anyway. Now since Leo left, there's practically no one who got Donnie's back so Raph started to get on his nerves. Nothing special." Mikey said like it was a daily event. "They looked like they were going to kill each other." Irina protested. "That's good. Then they won't fight for about 2 weeks." Mikey said as he sat on Irina's bed. "Or talk to each other."

Irina told Mikey not to wear shoes in her room and Mikey took them off. "You know, when Leo left I thought this house was going to be in peace but now I wish him to be back. Not that I hated him but Raph and Leo hated each other. At least Raph did." Mikey added. Irina sat next to him. "What is this house? Can you tell me the details please, Mikey?" Mikey looked at the girl. "Well, I wish I could. But I can't now. I will tell you once you get close to the rest of our family members and get used to this house. You are going to stay here for a long time so I just can't keep it a secret but I promise I will tell you when you and I are both ready." Irina nodded, she was curious but Mikey didn't seem like a guy that was this serious. So it meant this was very serious.

Mikey headed out of Irina's room and about 5 minutes later Irina went out, curious about the result. When she reached downstairs and walked up to Mikey she saw the result of the fighting. Blood. That was why Mikey was just standing there. There was some blood left on the couches. Donnie was sitting on one of them, wiping blood off of his face and Raph wasn't there. Mikey sighed and went upstairs to get someone to clean the mess. Unfortunately some of the expensive looking vases were broken as well.

Irina sat next to Donnie, cautiously. "Do you always fight like this?" She asked. "Once a month." Donnie responded like this was nothing. "Then most of the times, what is it?" "Just yelling at each other. Sorry we showed you 'something' the day you arrived." Donnie said. Irina didn't answer and she looked at Donnie. This time she could examine him very closely and carefully. Donnie was really tall, ivory skin tone and his long brown hair was tied into ponytail, making him look really hot. His light grey eyes were very sad. He was staring at the floor, his elbows on his knees and arms hanging down. As Irina examined the boy she felt her cheeks getting warm and turned her head away from him.

Mikey came back with a maid who started to clean up the mess with a swift move. She didn't look too surprised. Mikey placed a first-aid's kit on Irina's lap and he started to apply ointment on Donnie's lips. "Nice job giving a very nice first expression to our guest." Mikey said sarcastically and walked out of the room, along with the kit. Donnie stood up and left the living room, leaving Irina alone. Irina looked around the huge living room. Usually she would find a family portrait but there weren't any but some of the small photographs in displaying cases.

She walked toward it, in the picture she could see Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and possibly Leo all smiling toward the camera. They looked younger, a little. She could see the date, which was dated back 2 years and a half ago. They all looked very happy. She felt herself smile and looked at the picture right next to it. It was Leo and an old man who was obviously Japanese. 'This guy must be April's boss.' Irina thought as she looked at the picture. He had tanned skin, long white hair and had very sharp impression.

She looked at few other display cases but nothing grabbed her attention so she exited the room and saw Raph sitting on the stairways. He didn't look that injured but still had blood running down from his nose. Irina took out a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to Raph. He pushed her hand away. "I don't need your help, chick. Go away." He said rudely and walked upstairs. _"Whatever." _ Irina said, not understanding the way Raph is treating her.

Donnie sat on the chair with his arm covering his eyes. He sighed. It was not his fault, Raph was the first one to punch him. So he punched him back, that's it. What were they fighting about again? Oh, how Raph shouldn't treat the guest like that, but it flowed into something that doesn't even relate to the guest at all. They fought about Leo. How did the word 'guest' changed into their brother? Donnie took his shirt off and went into the bathroom. It was definitely not clean as the ones upstairs, it was dark and water pressure wasn't very strong and was very moist, but he didn't care at all. He took off all of his clothes and walked into the shower stall and let the water hit his face. He pulled the hair tie out and tossed it on the ground.

When he was done he picked up some random clothes on the floor, which needed to be washed and just threw them on. He will give the laundries to the maids when he go upstairs the next time. He wondered when that would be, next week? "Whatever." He said as he checked the calls he got. 3 of them, 1 angry client.

Raph went up to his room, still angry at both Donnie and that new girl. Wait, he could understand that he was mad at Don but why was he angry at the girl…. Oh yeah, they started fighting because of that girl. Raph tossed himself on his bed and let all of the colorful words that he learned his whole life flow out. After it was done, which was about 5 minutes, he closed his eyes. And even though he didn't want to admit it he knew that right now they needed Leo and Splinter, their father who was gone missing.

Mikey came back to the living room and lied down on the couch. He wanted to get out of here desperately. But he will need permission from Donnie to get the boat and go to the mainland. He swore under his breath and looked at the TV. To be exact, the wall above TV, where the family portrait used to be. If you are wondering what happened to it, Raph burnt it. And Mikey helped, believe or not. Mikey was regretting it very much. Now the only picture with the whole family was gone. He tried to picture Leo in his head. It was so long time ago that he can only remember the nice Leo. The older brother that everyone counted on. Donnie's the oldest now but he wasn't Leo. He couldn't be Leo. And all of them knew it while they wanted him to be the 'responsible one'.

Mikey felt sorry for him. He didn't want to treat him that way but he just had to because he had no one to rely on then, he can't rely on someone that he'd been only known for an hour. He stood up and went to see the family picture they took. Leo…. Mikey felt tears welling up as he looked at the picture, Leo was smiling, and the image he had in mind was coming together as well.

Irina returned to the room. She was about to enter the bathroom but heard a knocking on the door. She opened the door and saw the maid who cleaned up the mess. "Do you need your room to be cleaned?" She asked. Irina looked at her carefully. She had a habit for examining people closely or carefully. The maid looked young, around 14 if guessed, although she may be older than that. She had her blonde hair up to fancy bun and wasn't wearing a typical maid's outfit. Instead she was wearing a white blouse and over that was black dress reached up to her knees. Around her neck was yellow scarf, under the collars, covering the blouse that were exposed. She had black ribbon on her head like a hairband, white stockings and black Mary Janes. She was very small and petite but sharp her blue eyes didn't give Irina the idea that this girl was vulnerable and weak.

"No thank you. I can clean the room by myself." Irina answered with a fake smile. The maid curtsied to her and walked away. The back of the maid was a vulnerable girl but once she turned around she looked like a vicious woman. Irina shuddered to herself and thought to herself that she would never leave her door room opened when she leaves.

At dinner April came back. "So, did you have a nice first day?" She asked Irina over the dinner. Irina shrugged. The butler, who was supposedly the twin brother of the maid, served spaghetti. "Umm, I hope it is okay for you to eat like this." April said. "Oh, I am. But I would miss the food that I ate back at home." Irina said with a smile. "I can cook those meals if you want me to." Said the maid who was standing right behind her. Irina felt the chill coming up her spine. "Thank you, umm…." "Arte." She said. "Thank you, Arte." Irina finished and returned to the meal, eyeing the butler.

He also had blonde hair (tied into small ponytail, not as long as Donnie's), blue eyes but not as sharp as his sister's. He had white dress shirt under the black vest and yellow tie. He was wearing black pants along with black oxfords. His eyes were a lot softer than Arte's but was very sad and looked almost dumb and oblivious while his sister looked like a maniac in Irina's opinion.

"Pollo, give me some water." Raph said and the butler poured some water into Raph's glass. Raph gulped down the water and the butler stepped back to his original place, behind Irina. That made Irina felt like she was being watched.

April looked around and sighed. "Where's Donnie?" She asked. "Downstairs. I called him but he didn't come up." Mikey said, devouring the spaghetti. "Well, get him. I have something to discuss with him." April said. No one stood up. April was possibly saying that to Mikey but he was too busy gulping down the spaghetti that he didn't stand up. Raph didn't move and April wasn't expecting Irina to go get him. "Pollo." April said softly. The butler flinched and weakly walked out of the dining room while his sister snickered at him.

Pollo came back with Donnie who looked very annoyed. "What is it?" Donnie asked as he sat next to Irina. "Do you want the meal to be served?" Arte asked with a maniac smile. "No thank you." Donnie said, waving his hand. "Eat. And we will discuss the matter when the others leave." April said. Donnie sighed and told Arte to give him a plate. Arte went to the kitchen and returned with a plate of spaghetti. Donnie started to eat when Irina was done with hers. Mikey was having his second plate and Raph was done as well. "Should I leave?" Irina asked April. April told her to wait in the living room and along with Raph she headed to the living room.

While she was waiting she heard her phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?" She said and bright voice answered her. _"Ga Hee! How is your first day? Is it okay? Are they treating you well?"_ Irina smiled at her sister's voice. _"I'm doing great. They are treating me well and all of them are fun. All extraordinary. So far the youngest one is treating me the best."_ Irina said, half lying and half telling the truth. _"That's good. I will call at least once a week, I may be busy these days, I'm sorry." "No, it's alright. I will be busy preparing for school and have to get along well with everyone in this house." _Irina said like it was nothing. Raph was watching her talking in language that he didn't understand but by the look of her face he knew that she was talking to her family member.

After a long conversation the phone call was finally over and Mikey came in. "That was a very delicious meal." Mikey said with satisfying look on his face along with a rub on his belly. "I heard someone talking, who was it?" He asked sitting next to Irina. "I was talking with my sister." Irina answered. "Oh, that's why I couldn't understand any of them." Mikey said with his signature goofy smile. Mikey was the only one in this house who was bright as the Northern star. Others, not so much. The aura, Irina could feel.

After a moment Donnie came in, telling Irina to go to the kitchen. Irina stood up and headed to the living room. She saw the maid and the butler on the stairway, their eyes were following her as she walked to the dining room. Irina felt the look and frowned. Not a very welcoming feeling.

Irina sat across April and waited for April to talk. "Irina there's something that I need you to understand while you live here." Irina looked up. "What is it?"

"I want you to tell you that you must not question anything that happens in this house. You may already notice this but this is not an ordinary house. I cannot tell you right now but you will figure it out soon or either any of the brothers may tell you. But not today. Just promise me that you won't question anything weird, or ask, or be curious and act reckless, or do something that is not safe. And please treat boys well. They aren't very organized since boss disappeared. Did you see Donnie's room? What a mess. I'm not forcing you to be their mother but I want you to treat them like your own brothers. Treat them well with care. Can you promise that?"

April finished, her face was really worried. Irina looked at her guardian's face and nodded. April sighed and together they returned to the living room, again she felt the servants' eyes were following her.

As they entered the living room and the brothers were peacefully watching TV without talking to each other. "I will be leaving to central America so you guys better take good care of Irina." April said. The brothers nodded without even looking at April. Arte and Pollo entered the living room. "Take good care of Irina." April said and the servants nodded. "Casey will come back next week." Raph's face turned bright and he ran out of the living room. "Casey?" Irina asked. "My husband." April said. "Now I need to go to bed right now so see you at morning." April said as she kissed the top of Irina's head and went away.

Pollo and Arte followed their mistress and Irina sat next to Mikey. Donnie glanced at them, looking slightly jealous. "How old are they?" Irina asked Mikey. "Who? The twins?" Irina nodded. "I honestly don't know. They look like around age of 14, 15, and as short as that but they looked that way since they came here 3 years ago." Mikey said. "They are around 24." Donnie said, eyes glued at the TV. "And they are that small?" Irina said, surprised. Even Pollo was shorter than her. Donnie shrugged. "Maybe they have a disease or it could be something with their DNA." Donnie was about to say something more but Mikey cut him off, "I don't need your lecture on biology." Mikey said. Donnie frowned at his little brother and exited living room, heading to his room.

Irina stood up and followed Donnie. "Donnie?" He turned around and looked down at the small girl. "Is it okay if I come in?" She asked, carefully. Donnie blinked and nodded. "Thank you!" Irina said cheerfully and opened the door, going down, followed by Donnie. This time Irina got chance to look at the room carefully. Two doors at each side of the room, one leading to Donnie's bed and one leading to bathroom. Between the doors, the whole wall was covered with computer screens and next to the exit of the room were book shelves. Since the room was very long there were about 7 shelves still needing more shelves since on the floor there were hundreds of books lying on the floor. Irina could see that most of them were about science.

"Your room need to get organized." Irina said to Donnie. He shrugged as he sat on the chair and booted up the main PC. Irina also spotted that two of the screens were for CCTVs. Although there weren't any in her room there was a one outside of her window. "Is it okay if I clean up your books and other things?" Irina asked. "Just the books. Don't touch the others." Donnie answered, still looking at the screen. The room was very dark, only light was a faint orange light on the ceiling, which was pretty far from the floor, and the screen. "You need to get this room brighter. Irina said, deciding that she would keep April's promise starting with the brainiac.

"I don't need to." Donnie said stubbornly. "Yes you do. It's not good for your eyes. Make this room brighter." Irina said back, also stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips. Donnie turned the chair around, facing the girl, was about to say something but stopped. He looked at her for a long time then stood up and turned all of the lights on. The switch, which was surprisingly there, was too high for Irina to reach. The room became very bright and Irina checked the time. 8:30. Irina smiled and started to organize the books. "I will organize them by topics." She said and Donnie nodded, returning to the computer. Irina didn't notice that Donnie's face was bit red while she organize the books, singing.

**Okay, looks like Donnie like Irina. (Oooooooooooooooooh~!)**

**Anyway, please review! I'm not used to write a chapter this long but I will try to in this fanfic. Review! Alright people?**

**Character Profile**

Donatello Hamato

18 year old boy who is in charge of the whole mansion since his father disappeared. He had been carrying the whole thing on his shoulders and is getting really stressed by it. He does anything for Splinter because he wants to be loved and trusted.

Position (place): Mechanic

Room: Basement

Birthday: May 7th

Specialty: Machines, science, medic, computers.

Romance: Irina (?)

**Just to let you know I got idea of Arte and Pollo from Akuno P's Repulsive Food Eater Conchita. It's a song.**

**Also the main characters are Donnie and Irina, not the brothers and Irina. This is my first TMNT fic that Raph doesn't take the main role.**

**Also the brothers are homeschooled.**

**Review required!**


End file.
